


The Ancient Bridge

by kate_mckinnon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon





	1. . . .

That day when you stopped in your tracks just to turn and look at me for one last time, with eyes like the ocean and a smile of the sunset glow, time had stopped existing in that moment. That day, without knowing a single thing, you carried two hearts back home.

—  **Lukas W.**


	2. Cowboys & Cheaters

Jesse didn't want to be bothered. Somewhere deep inside, she knew it would be better for her if she talked to her friends about it, but it seemed as attractive of an option as choosing broccoli over cake. She loved her friends, they were great and supportive and honest, but then again, that's what she thought of her boyfriend, until she saw a video of him with another girl, making out ferociously in an alley behind a restaurant. The sound of their lips smacking kept her up at night. Classy.   
Yeah, break-ups were always rough, but it was even worse when left on bad terms. She wished it could have been a clean break. She wished maybe he had just dumped her and gotten over with it. She wished she had been the one to dump him and leave it clean. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much.  
That's what I get for dating a celebrity, I guess. She thought to herself bitterly, scrolling through her Twitter feed. It seemed like no matter what site she was on, though, she was always bombarded with pictures of her ex. Only Faye and Bianca were posting memes, while it seemed that every single damn person other than them on her feed was posting "RIP Johnsey" under pictures of her and her scumbag, cheater ex.   
Before she could continue virtually sulking, though, Jesse's screen was suddenly obscured by a call. As a cheerful (and utterly annoying) ringtone played, Bianca's name lit up the screen and Jesse waited twenty seconds until it ended before going back to scrolling again. She would shoot Bianca a text later, maybe. Something about a shower, probably. Yet, when she began to get comfortable and started scrolling again, her feed disappeared from view. She just stared blankly at the screen with tired brown eyes as Faye probably waited on the other end, waiting to bludgeon Jesse's ears if she picked up. She didn't, instead flicking one of her box braids out of her field of vision as she waited. She nearly resumed scrolling again before Bianca lit up her screen.  
Agitated, she threw her phone down, curling up in her covers, cozy and cocooned. The ringing continued. It seemed longer this time. She tried to close her eyes and stop focusing on the ringing in the background, but she knew she couldn't just stay there forever. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't hide from the pain by ducking under the covers and pretending her problems didn't exist. Yeah, it would hurt to come to terms with the end of the relationship she loved so dearly with the man who betrayed her so harshly and trying to get over it all would ache, but she knew Faye and Bianca would help her, even if she didn't want help. Even if no one else wanted to help her. Besides, hiding was unlike her. She didn't want this to affect her more than it already had. She didn't want a broken heart to change her so drastically. She sat up again, retrieving her phone from the blankets and answering the call, trying and failing to stifle the sudden urge to yawn that completely overtook her voice for a small moment.  
"What?" She asked immediately, though trying not to sound too snappy. Faye laughed from the other line. "Hey! I was wondering if Bee and I were going to have to go over there with ice cream and a lighter or something. That's what happens after a bad break up, right?" She asked, and Jesse just sighed. "I'd really prefer some alcohol, actually. Just get me hammered until I can't think straight." Jesse half-joked. "Hm, something tells me you won't be wanting that hangover tomorrow." Jesse raised a brow. "Yeah? And why not?" She asked, slightly curious as to what she was planning for tomorrow, but still wary, as it was, after all, Faye, who was pretty impulsive and didn't have the best judgment. She knew, at this point, though, there was not point in disagreeing with Faye. When she wanted to do something with you, she would find a way. Either you would walk with her, or she would drag you there. Annoying, but, in a way admirable, Jesse thought.  
"Well, I was thinking, because social media is completely clogged with stuff about, um . . . you know who, it might be good to get away!" "Let me guess. You have a friend who has a friend who knows just the place." She guessed jokingly and Faye sucked her teeth on the other end. "Technically, I have a friend who's an intern for a person who lives in a place. You in?" She asked, and Jesse thought for a moment. "This isn't some really popular spa resort or something infested with paparazzi, right?" She laughed a little at Jesse's question. "No, no chance. It's a very remote location. It's a small town the size of my thumbnail." She responded, and Jesse simply sighed. "Okay. Sounds good."  
Faye went quiet for a moment. "Really? Just like that? I didn't even get to the part about maybe meeting a hunky cowboy who wants you to ride his horse-" The phone was fumbled with on the other line for a moment before Bianca spoke, sounding a little bit miffed. "You don't have to meet anyone." She spoke, her voice is a mostly serious tone, as usual. Jesse sighed a little again. "I know. I just need to get away." There was more fumbling on the other line. "Sorry, sorry, Bee's right. You just need to give your wounds some air before eventually dressing them." Faye told her sympathetically, and Jesse chewed the inside of her cheek. "I shoulder probably get to packing, then, shouldn't I?" Jesse asked, wanting to save her energy for the flight, knowing those were always surprisingly draining, and knowing that, during the flight, Faye would most likely be tapping on her and Bianca's shoulder the whole time. Jesse was mostly pleased by the attention and validation, but sometimes she was just far too tired to make any conversation with her. The past week since the video, Jesse had been exactly that type of tired.  
"Sure! Call you back in an hour, maybe?" Bee and I were thinking of watching Legally Blonde tonight and I thought you'd want to watch too." Jesse smiled lightly. "I'll get back to you in an hour." Jesse replied, though she was pretty sure they knew they hooked her in when Faye mentioned Legally Blonde. "Yay! Talk to you later!" Faye spoke excitedly. Jesse could practically hear her smile. It kind of rubbed off on her, even if it had only been for a short moment. "Bye." She replied shortly, but warmly, hearing Faye disconnect.


End file.
